In some inkjet printers, a substrate wide printhead assembly or group of printhead assemblies commonly referred to as a “print bar” is used to print on paper or other print substrates moving past the print bar. Print bars include a datuming system that allows the printhead assemblies to be properly positioned in the printer.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.